


Quicksilver

by itsrileyy2



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Family Adventure, Gen, Half-Siblings, Protective Siblings, Siblings, dadneto, quickson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrileyy2/pseuds/itsrileyy2
Summary: A Quicksilver story that takes place in-between X-Men: Apocalypse and X-Men: Dark Phoenix. Includes dadneto and sibling dynamics. Inspired by my MADD (Maladaptive Daydreaming).
Relationships: Charles Xavier & David Haller, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Esme Frost & Phoebe Frost & Sophie Frost, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff, Lorna Dane/David Haller, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Scott Summers/Jean Grey, Wanda Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue takes place in 1960.

“Are you sure about this, Marya?” Lavinia asked. She hugged her daughter tightly. “It would be hard enough living in the States as is, but with all that’s going on over there…” She trailed off, trying not to think about the war.

“We’ll be fine, Mama. We just need a fresh start, that’s all,” Marya replied, kissing her mother’s cheek. The elderly woman gave her a tired smile and nodded. Marya turned her attention to the twins, who were sitting on a bench nearby with their grandfather, Vano. Wanda was happily chatting away to him, while Pietro was sitting quietly, swinging his legs. 

“Alright, you two. Come say goodbye to your grandparents,” Marya called. Wanda looked over at her mother with sad eyes, but stood up from the bench. Pietro hopped off and aided his sister in helping Vano up from the bench. Vano chuckled, but accepted their help.  
“Only five years old, yet you’re stronger than me!” he teased. “Ah, I’ll miss you little rascals.” He wrapped an arm around each twin and held them close. “Take care of your mother for me.”  
“We will. Right, Pietro?” Wanda said, smiling over at her brother. He only nodded silently in response. Pietro couldn’t understand why his sister was so happy. They were leaving, moving far away. Did she not realize what was happening? 

“Come give _babcia_ a hug!” their grandmother called. Wanda and Pietro raced into her open arms. Marya smiled at the heart-warming scene, then proceeded to hug her father goodbye. As they finished up their farewells, the train pulled up next to them. “Time to go!” Marya announced, handing the twins their luggage. The trio gave the elderly couple one last hug each, then clambered on board. As the train’s whistle blew and started rolling away, the twins peeked out of a window. 

“Bye, _dziadek!_ Bye, _babcia!_ " they shouted, waving. Their grandparents waved back, tears brimmed in their eyes. Marya pulled the twins back down onto their seat and closed the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the conductor traveled through the cars, collecting tickets. 

“Mama, why are we leaving?” asked Pietro, breaking the silence. Marya sighed and looked her young son in the eyes. “For a fresh start. I think we could use one. Things haven’t been easy since your father died.” Wanda stared down at the train car’s floor, a flash of a memory of her father reappearing.  
“Now. There’s something we need to discuss,” Marya said, pulling three papers out of her bag. She hands the children each a paper. “We will all go by new first names to go with our fresh start. Pietro, you will be Peter. Wanda, you will be Wendy. And I will be Maria.” Wanda, or Wendy, looked up at her mother.

“But, Mama, I like Wanda,” she whined. “Why do I have to be Wendy?” Marya, or Maria, stroked her daughter’s chestnut hair. “So you can blend in better, baby.” Wendy furrowed her brow. “Why do I need to blend in?” Maria sighs. “It’s… It’s hard to explain. I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Wendy wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but she knew prying her mother about it would get her nowhere. “I can’t blend in with the name Wanda?” she asked instead. Maria shook her head.

Pietro, or Peter, who had been quiet this whole time finally piped up. “I like Peter. I like it a lot better than Pietro. It’s simpler. It’s nice,” he said, smiling at his mother. He saw Wendy’s stare out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it. Maria kissed each twin on the top of their head and squeezed them tightly. “Things will be better now, I promise.” The twins glanced at each other from either side of their mother. Peter gave Wendy a half smile, almost as if to say ‘We’ll stick together’. Wendy returned the smile, feeling a bit better about her new name. It wasn’t as bad as she had originally thought it to be. The twins snuggled against their mother, closing their eyes to take a nap. _Things will be better,_ Peter thought, his mother’s words echoing in his mind. Things were better, for a few years, at least. Once the twins discovered their mutations, however, everything started going downhill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how Peter became Peter. The father is Django Maximoff, by the way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast foward to 1985, two years after the events of Apocalypse. Peter heads home to eat dinner with his mom and sisters when tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorna is 15, almost 16 in this story. For me, she was born October 24, 1969. It's like August or September, 1985 right now. This chapter is long, but may feel a little rushed. I finished it after I took melatonin, so I'm tired and just wanted to get this chapter out of the way lol

“Aaand, time! Alright, great training session today, guys!” Hank calls, shutting down the simulation. Peter skids to a stop and lifts his goggles up. He’s a little out of breath, but not too bad. Kurt bamfs next to him and raises his hand up, offering Peter a high-five. Peter accepts the offer, slapping Kurt’s palm, if you could even call that a palm. “Okay, hustle up, losers,” Raven says, motioning the team over to her. Hank tells her something quietly, probably something along the lines of ‘Don’t call them losers’.

“I feel like you guys have been slacking on teamwork. Everything else has been fine, I think. So, I was thinking we could do some team-building exercises tonight. Nothing too big, just to build up our relationships and trust in one another,” Raven explains. “Any questions?” Peter nods and slightly raises his hand. Scott snickers and Peter shoots him a glare. Raven gives Peter a nod. “Yes, Peter?”

“I can’t do any team-building exercises tonight. I visit home Friday nights,” Peter says. He glances over at Scott to see if he laughs at him again. Scott is smiling a little bit but is not looking in his direction.

“Okay, that’s understandable. How about we do team-building exercises tomorrow?” Hank chimes in. Peter, along with everyone else, nods in agreement. Hank smiles. “It’s settled, then. We’ll do them tomorrow.” Peter grins and quickly changes out of his suit. Just as he’s about to head upstairs, he hears the professor.

“Say hello to your mother for me, Peter,” Charles asks him with a small smile. Peter gives him a thumbs-up and runs upstairs to his and Scott’s room. He opens his bedside table drawer and pulls out a comic book. He had found it while he and Kurt were getting groceries for the school yesterday. It looks like something his little sister, Lorna, would like. He tucks it into one of his silver jacket’s pockets and checks the time. It’s only 5:36. He bets Mom wouldn’t mind if he’s a bit early. Lorna sure wouldn’t. She looks forward to seeing him every Friday night. Maybe Wendy will stop by, too. Peter places his goggles over his eyes, preparing to leave.

The door opens and Scott walks in. “Oh, leaving already?” he asks, noting his goggles. Peter nods. “Yeah. Thought I might as well.” Scott takes a change of clothes out from his dresser. “I’m going to, uh-” “Right, right. I’ll, uh, get going then,” Peter says, giving Scott a small wave. “Have fun,” Scott tells him before Peter rushes off, all the way to Washington D.C. He stops in front of the house where he had lived for 22 years. He walks up to the front door and raps on the glass. A teenage girl with light brown hair with streaks of dark green shows up on the other side. Her face lights up when she sees him and quickly opens the door.

“Pete!” she yells excitedly and gives him a hug. Peter laughs, picks her up a few feet off the ground, and speeds into the house. “Hey, Lor! How are you?” he asks, setting her down.

“I’m good,” Lorna responds. She lifts up her hand and a green glow surrounds it. The door slams shut and she lowers her hand, the green glow disappearing. “Hey, you’re getting better at that,” Peter remarks. Lorna gives him a small smile.

Maria, who had been watching TV, stands up to give her son a hug. “Hello, Peter. How are you?” she asks him.

“I’m good, Mom. A bit tired, but good,” Peter answers. Lorna comes up beside her brother and pokes his jacket, the comic book crinkling in his pocket. Peter sighs and pulls it out. “Can’t get anything past you, can I?” he laughs, holding the comic book up above his head. Lorna jumps up, stretching her arm to try and grab it. 

“This isn’t fair! Come on, man!” she complains, now trying to pull Peter’s arm down as she jumps. Peter just laughs, but eventually hands her the comic. “Ha-ha!” Lorna says triumphantly, clutching the comic book. “Thanks, Peter!” she yells over her shoulder as she runs upstairs to her room. 

“You're welcome!” Peter calls after her. He chuckles and shakes his head, smiling. “That kid.” Maria pats his shoulder and walks into the kitchen. 

“I was thinking I’d make spaghetti for dinner. How does that sound?” she shouts back to Peter. “Sounds good,” he replies, looking at the stairs. “I’m going to go check on the green bean.” “Sounds good,” Maria says as Peter jogs upstairs. He opens the door to the room that Wendy and Lorna shared before she moved out. Before Lorna came along, he and Wendy had shared this room before he moved down to the basement.

Lorna is lying on her bed, reading her new comic book. She has a small smile on her face. _Probably reading something funny_ , Peter thinks to himself. He walks over to the dresser and picks up a photo. It’s of him, Wendy, and Lorna, dressed in cheesy Hanukkah sweaters. The three of them are younger in the photo, so Peter guesses it must’ve been from 1980 or so. There's another photo next to it, one of just Wendy and Lorna. They’re sitting on a big rock in the park that's not too far from the house, smiling. His sisters are much older and the picture looks more recent, so this one was probably taken not long before Wendy moved out. “I like them,” Lorna says suddenly, startling Peter. He puts the photo back down on the dresser. “What?” he says.

She points at the pictures. “The photos. I like them. That’s why I kept them there,” she repeats. Peter mouths the word ‘Oh’ while nodding. Lorna smiles and picks up a picture frame off her bedside table. “Here’s one of me and you,” she says, walking over to show it to him. Peter takes the photo from her and examines it. The two of them are in the basement. He’s holding her upside down by her ankles, grinning. Lorna looks to be about six years old. She also has a big smile on her face. Peter laughs a little bit and hands it back to his sister. “Cute,” he comments. Lorna sets it back on the table and sits down on her bed.

“I hate to be that person, but how’s school?” Peter asks, sitting down on Wendy’s old bed. Lorna rolls her eyes. “School’s fine. No one knows I’m a mutant. And at this point, I honestly don't care if they do,” she replies, leaning back against her pillow and swinging her legs up onto the bed. Peter gives her a perplexed look. “Why not?” he asks. Lorna sighs and stares straight ahead.

“I’m already the weird bipolar girl with green hair and dead parents. I don’t think me being a mutant would surprise them much,” she explains. She lifts up her hand, the green glow surrounding it once more. There’s a sort of _zap_ sound and a coin flies to her palm. She repositions her hand and starts playing with the coin using her powers, tossing it a few feet into the air, catching it as it falls back down, then tossing it up again. 

Peter sighs and hangs his head, staring at his silver-grey shoes. Lorna has gotten sick of hiding her powers, using them more and more, even in public. He, Wendy, and his mom know that they really shouldn't discourage it, but it’s for her safety. Peter has tried to convince his mom to send Lorna to the school, but she won’t budge. She would’ve sent her in a heartbeat if it was in D.C., but since it’s all the way in New York, she doesn't want to. “I want her closer to home,” she had explained. “I’d just feel better knowing she’s close by.” With Lorna being the only child that hasn’t flown the nest yet, it makes sense why Maria wants to keep Lorna close to her for as long as possible. “I wish I could bring you to the school, but Mom would be really upset if I do,” he says, rubbing his face in frustration. He wants to help his little sister, but he’s not her guardian. 

Lorna catches the coin and looks at her brother. “I don’t want to go to that school. I have a life here,” she tells him. Peter looks up at her. “You can use your powers there.” “I can use my powers here.” “Let me rephrase that: You can use your powers _safely and freely_ there,” Peter corrects. Lorna shrugs. She goes back to tossing the coin. Peter sighs again and stands up. “I’m going to go downstairs,” he tells her. Lorna gives him a thumbs-up, not looking him in the eyes. Peter rushes downstairs and into the kitchen.

Maria is at the stove, stirring a pot. It smells like tomatoes. “Hey, Mom,” Peter says, grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl on the counter. Maria glances over at him then continues stirring. “Hey, Peter. How’s Lorna?” Peter takes a bite of the apple. “She’s fine. Just being a teenager.” Maria lets out a small chuckle. Peter clears his throat, preparing to ask his mother something he’s asked her multiple times. “Listen, maybe you could-”

Maria drops the wooden spoon, letting it hit the side of the pot with a _clang_. “Peter Maximoff, we’ve talked about this so many times. The answer has never changed, and it won't now,” she says, raising her voice. Peter starts feeling frustrated but tries to calm himself down. “You haven't even seen it!” he counters. “And I could bring both of us home to visit on the weekends, no problem.” “No, Peter. N-O. End of story.” Maria picks the spoon back up and continues stirring. Peter opens his mouth to say something else, but a knock on the door interrupts him. Peter sighs and stares at the floor. “Answer the door please, Peter. I bet that’s Wendy,” Maria says flatly. He nods, even though his mother couldn't see it. 

Peter goes to open the door but stops a few feet away from the handle. Police. No, not police. Government officials. He sees the letters ‘MCU’ stitched on the shoulder of their right sleeves. Mutant Containment Unit. Hank had told him and the others about them. It was a recent organization, only been around for about a year and a half. But they've been very efficient. People started disappearing all over the United States. They never came back. Kids, too. 

Peter hurries back into the kitchen. Maria gives him a funny look. “What?” she asks. There was another knock, harsher this time. “It's not Wendy,” Peter says. Maria turns off the stove and goes to see who's at the door. She gasps, then turns to Peter. “Go upstairs to Lorna. Stay with her in the bedroom until I tell you to come out. I’ll handle this,” she instructs him. Peter nods and races upstairs to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Lorna looks up from her comic book, still on her bed. 

“What’s going on?” she asks. She sets the book down and stands up, walking over to Peter. He sets a hand on her shoulder and pulls her a bit closer. “There’s some men at the door that Mom's taking care of,” he tells her. “She’ll handle it, don’t worry.” Lorna’s eyes widen. “They know,” she whispers. Peter looks down at her. “What?” he says. “I… I used my mutation at school… To help a kid… I’m sorry. I must’ve gotten reported,” she confesses. “Oh, Lorna. Okay, okay. It’s fine. Like I said, Mom will handle this,” Peter reassures her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“No! She’s a little girl! Get off my property!” they heard Maria shout. “I won’t let you take her!” Peter wraps both arms around his little sister. Lorna’s breaths quicken and her heart starts pounding. “Shhh,” Peter says, trying to calm her nerves. He’d never treated her like this ever since she was little, but he decided this was an exception. More shouts and noises come from downstairs and then a _BANG_. Lorna shrieks and quickly covers her mouth. Footsteps thump around on the floor below. 

“Find her! She must be in her room!” a man shouts. Upon hearing this, Lorna gasps and makes a bee-line for the window. Peter pulls her back to him. “No, I’ve got a better idea,” he says, bracing the back of her neck. “Peter,” Lorna says in a worried tone. She knows he’s planning to run, but wonders why he hasn’t already. “Hold on,” Peter says. Footsteps come up the stairs and towards the door. “Peter,” Lorna says, a bit more worried now. “Wait for it,” Peter says again, adjusting his goggles. Someone outside starts kicking the door. “Peter!” Lorna cries. “So close,” Peter repeats, waiting for the right moment. When the door is kicked open, revealing an armed man, time slows. Peter grips his sister and runs past the man outside the door, and past the men on the stairs. As he runs to the front door, a horrifying sight almost made him stop: his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. They _shot_ her. Peter is thankful that his little sister isn’t able to see their mother like that. He reluctantly carries on, running all the way to the gate leading to the school. Peter wants to go back for Maria, but he can’t. Not yet. He needs to make sure Lorna is safe.

Peter leans down to check on Lorna. She has tears running down her cheeks and a shocked expression on her face. She’s trying to process what exactly just happened. “Are you okay?” Peter asks. Lorna swallows and shakes her head. _Yeah, me too_ , Peter thinks. He takes his sister’s hand and opens the gate. Usually she rejects Peter anytime she feels like he’s treating her like a little kid, but not this time. “Where are we?” Lorna inquires. Her voice sounds small, most likely because she’s still scared. “We’re at the school I was telling you about. You’ll be safe here,” Peter tells her. Lorna nods as she follows Peter to the double doors.

Peter bangs repeatedly on the doors. “Hank!” he yells. “Open up!” He sighs and steps back. The sun has almost set by now. He checks his watch. It’s only 6:01. Lorna shuffles her feet, kicking a small rock. “Wendy!” she gasps as the thought of her sister enters her mind. “What about Wendy?” Lorna starts tearing up, imagining her sister coming home to find she and Peter gone, and Mom… Whatever happened to Mom. “I’ll call her, okay? Tell her to come here instead of the house,” Peter explains. Lorna nods, satisfied with his answer. Finally, Hank opens the door.

“Peter, aren’t you supposed-” he starts before he notices Lorna standing behind Peter. “Something happened,” is all Peter says. Hank nods and opens the door wider so the siblings can enter.”Do you- Do you need to talk to Charles?” Hank asks. Peter nods vigorously. Hank says nothing and just leads them through the school. Lorna has let go of Peter’s hand by now, yet she’s still sticking close to him. The trio stop in front of a door, which Hank then proceeds to knock on. “Come in!” Charles calls from inside. Hank opens the door and steps inside, Peter and Lorna right behind him.

“Peter? I thought you were-” Just like with Hank, the professor stops when he sees Lorna. “Hello,” he says, his tone much softer. “What’s your name?” “Lorna,” Lorna responds, standing awkwardly beside Peter. Charles smiles at her kindly and extends his arm out to her. “I’m Professor Charles Xavier,” he tells her. Lorna shakes his hand briefly, then drops her arm back down to her side. 

“Can she stay here for a little bit? Something happened at home. I promise I’ll explain everything tomorrow-” Peter says, but is cut off by the professor. “It’s alright, Peter. Your sister can stay here with us for as long as she needs to.” Lorna gives Charles a confused look. “How did you know I’m his sister?” she asks, sounding suspicious of the bald man in a wheelchair. “I’m a telepath, Lorna. A mutant, just like you,” Charles explains. Lorna nods and relaxes her face. “Oh,” is all she says. “His sister?-” Hank starts, but Charles cuts him off, too. “Are you hungry, Lorna?” he asks the teenage girl. She nods. “We were going to have dinner, but then…” she trails off. “I can make her some soup in the kitchen,” Peter suggests. The professor nods. “Yes, thank you, Peter. Do you know where the spare rooms are?” Peter nods in response to his question. “Perfect. After she’s eaten, you can take her to one of them. Will that be alright, Lorna?” The girl nods. A lot of nodding is happening in this room. Charles smiles. “Wonderful. I’ll see you later, then.” 

Peter motions for Lorna to follow him. They head down to the kitchen, which is empty. “Where is everyone?” Lorna asks. Peter shrugs. “They’re probably having dinner later. What kind of soup do you want? We have tomato, chicken noodle-” “Tomato, please,” Lorna answers. Peter pulls out a can of tomato soup and pours it into a pot on the stove. As he makes Lorna her soup, she sits down at the kitchen table. “Do you want some water?” he asks her as he sets the bowl of soup in front of her. Lorna nods. “Yes, please.” Peter smiles and quickly fills up two glasses of water; one for him, one for her. He also fixes himself a bowl of soup using the leftover soup from the pot. He sits down in front of Lorna, handing her a water glass. They eat in silence, the traumatic event still fresh in their minds. One moment they were at home, waiting for dinner to be ready. The next moment, they’re at the school, eating soup in the empty kitchen. 

Lorna finishes her soup before Peter does, which is surprising. “Where should I put my dishes?” she asks, standing up. Peter points at the sink. “Just put them there. Me or someone else will take care of them later.” Lorna does just that, carefully placing the bowl, spoon, and cup in the sink. Peter quickly drains the rest of his soup and water, then does the same thing Lorna did. “It’s only 6:10?” she says, looking at Peter’s watch. He checks his watch, even though Lorna already did. She’s correct. It is indeed 6:10. “I bet you don’t want to go to bed quite yet,” Peter says, half-smiling. Lorna shakes her head and yawns slightly. “Nah, I’m tired,” she says. “I kind of want to go to bed now.” Peter pats his little sister on the shoulder. “Then let’s find you a room, green bean.”

As they make their way to the spare bedrooms, they bump into Jubilee. “Oh, hey, Peter! You must be Lorna. The professor asked me to bring you a pair 0f my old clothes so you could have something to sleep in. Now that I’m seeing you, these are _not_ your colors. I’ll be right back. Oh, which room are you taking her to, Peter?” Jubilee asks. Her fast-talking reminds Lorna of a younger Peter, when he used to talk fast like that. “I was thinking of the one at the end of the hall, on the left,” Peter responds. Jubilee gives him a thumbs-up and a bright smile, then hurries back in the direction she came. “She seems...perky,” Lorna remarks as they continue down the hall. Peter laughs at her comment. “Jubilee’s harmless, don’t worry. She’s really nice, too.” “Jubilee?” Lorna repeats, scrunching up her nose. “Well, it fits.” Peter laughs again. 

Just as they reach the room, Jubilee comes running up behind them. “Here! These will look much better on you, Lorna. Enjoy! You can keep them, too. They don’t fit me anymore. Okay, bye!” Jubilee shoves the clothes into Lorna’s arms, waves, then speed-walks back down the hall. “I’m too tired for this,” Lorna says as she enters the room. Peter laughs once more. “I’ll let you change, okay, Lor?” “‘Kay,” Lorna responds, shutting the door. A few minutes later she opens the door again. Jubilee had given her a short-sleeved black ‘Queen’ band shirt and grey leggings. “I gotta say, I just can’t picture Jubilee wearing something like that,” Peter comments. Lorna smiles and lets out a huff of a laugh, stepping aside so her brother can enter. 

“You sure you want to go to bed? You can come meet my friends,” Peter says. Lorna’s mouth drops open. “You? Friends? No,” she teases, smirking. “Hey!” Peter replies, playfully hitting her shoulder. Lorna laughs and pushes his arm away. “I’m fine, Pete. Honest. I’m just tired,” she tells him. Peter smiles. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone. Think you’ll survive on your own until morning?” he says. Lorna nods and gives her brother a hug. “Hey,” he says, looking in Lorna’s blue-grey eyes. “We have the whole weekend to figure this out, okay?” She nods, then gives him one last hug. She climbs into the bed and pulls up the covers. Peter walks over to the door, and turns back to his little sister. “G’night, Lor,” he says softly. “G’night, Pete,” Lorna replies with a yawn. Peter switches off the light and shuts the door quietly. He stands there for a moment, just holding on to the door handle. He remembers something his mother had said when he was five years old: _Things will be better_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best ending point, but again, I just wanted to get this chapter out. I'll most likely start writing chapter 2 tomorrow :)
> 
> CEO of 'nods' or 'nodding'


End file.
